skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Take out the Turkey
Take out the Turtkey is a flash animated video by Black Rhino Ranger. This is the second Thanksgiving animation (The first is Skylanders Thanksgiving). This is also the third chapter of the Empty Vault Pentalogy. Plot With the vault still empty, Trigger Happy decided to personally hunt a wild turkey with his grandfather's old shotgun. When he arrives in the reserve, he finds a turkey and prepares to fire but Glumshanks wanted that turkey for Kaos' Mother even though he had already hunted down 499 turkeys. Eventually, Trigg Happy managed to capture the turkey but as he was about to shoot it, he felt sorry for it. At home, Chop Chop sliced a turkey and offered it to the same turkey Trigger Happy encountered. This was due to a cooked cloning machine which only requires a sample of DNA without the need for slaughtering. Trigger Happy gave one to Glumshanks who thought it taste different....maybe because it needed more salt. Characters Live *Trigger Happy *Grilla Drilla *Turkey (OC character) *Worm (OC character) *Glumshanks *Spyro *Chop Chop *Fryno *Sheep *Boomer *Dino-Rang *Sunburn *Terrafin *Countdown Painting and Sculptures only *Trigger Happy's Grandfather *Limbless Mouse (OC Character) *Giant Blue Girl (OC Character) *Fright *Slobber Tooth *Flameslinger *Stealth Elf *Jet Vac *Warnado *Eruptor *Pop Fizz *Flameslinger *Stealth Elf *Hex *Wash Buckler Music Used *Heigh Ho sung by Trigger Happy (originally from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, cover by BRR) *Temple Run (Legends of the Hidden Temple) *Untitled by Simple Plan instrumental *Turkey on the Straw from Animaniacs episode, Turky Jerky. Trivia *Trigger Happy's Grandfather bears a resemblance to Van Pelt from Jumanji *This is BRR's third and only successful attempt to use the Heigh Ho music for is animations (the other two which didn't pass however were Clash of the Skylanders and Skylanders Easter). *Most of the sculptures and paintings were reused from the 2nd Anniversary of Skylanders. **One of new ones was based on The Last Supper by Leonardo Da Vinci. *When Trigger Happy is at the gate, there is a can of spilt mutagen, a frequent ooze from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The Turkey's color scheme bears a resemblance to Laserbeak from the G1 Transformers series. **Even Trigger Happy mentioned "Why does the color scheme remind me of a robotic bird?" *Glumshanks's hunting outfit is similar to that of Elmer Fudd. *There were two dirty jokes in this cartoon. **If you look closely at the last supper painting, Jet Vac was giving a middle finger at Flameslinger (there was a black box which censored it) **Glumshanks mentioned "You can either run away or you can give me the bird". Trigger then said "And have parents complaining about this cartoon? I don't think so!". "Giving the Bird" is another way saying giving the middle finger. This happens often in many Warner Bros. Cartoons like in Animaniacs and a Looney Tune short, A Tale of Two Kitties. *** This was also one of the few cartoons to break the fourth wall. *The Cloning machine explained why the money vault was empty. It must have been very expensive. *Cloning from a slight blood sample was also a reference to Jurassic Park. *Terrafin mentioned "Jawsome" which is a catchphrase from Street Sharks. It should be noted that he official bears a strong resemblance to the Street Sharks. Category:Flash movies Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Empty Money Vault Pentalogy